Isabella Holmes
by GallifreyanDemigoddess
Summary: La Isabella Swan que todo Forks conoce es una mentira. Ella nunca regreso a Forks a pasar un tiempo con su padre. Ella sigue en Arizona con Renee.  La "Bella" que todo Forks "conoce" es solo una falsa más. Cuando Edward deja a Bella ella decide regresar a Londres, a su antigua vida. En el 221B de Baker street su antigua vida la esperaba. Isabella Holmes estaba dispuesta a regresar.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré de frente con Edward. Él se veía muy raro, presentía que no me gustaría la conversación que tendríamos. Sus ojos estaban más fríos y negros de lo normal, con sus mandíbula encajada y su cuerpo tensado, sabia que su mente lo hacia recordar una y otra vez cuando Jasper me había atacado.

—Edward—llamé, mi acento ingles amenazando con salir, pero procuré que no sucediera—¿Estas bien?

—Demos un paseo—dijo Edward.

—Al bosque—adiviné.

Edward no me respondió, simplemente empezó a caminar en dirección al bosque. Yo rápidamente lo seguí, rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para revelar mi secreto.

De vez en cuando fingía tropezarme, para no levantar sospechas. Me dispuse a observar más detalladamente a Edward mientras caminábamos sin rumbo fijo. Mi mente talló un mapa de aquí donde nos detuvimos hace unos segundos, a la casa de Charlie. Tal vez cinco o diez minutos de viaje. Edward se veía muy extraño. Sus ojos me miraban con frialdad y detenimiento, como si de repente no supiera como decir lo que me quería decir. Sus manos estaban colocadas a sus lados, como si no supiera que hacer con ellas en estos momentos, su cuerpo tensado tan exageradamente que parecía haberse vuelto una estatua de marfil. Su chaqueta gris era diferente a las que usaba normalmente, y tenia unos zapatos más formales que de costumbre. Prácticamente podía ver un boleto de avión en su chaqueta.

Edward abrió la boca para empezar a hablar, pero lo interrumpí antes que pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo se van?—pregunté intentando que no doliera tanto.

Edward cerro la boca, y me miro de forma extraña.

—¿Cómo sabes qué...?

—El pueblo ha estado hablando sobre Carlisle en estos días—dije rápidamente —Empiezan a rumorear su edad, ya esta siendo difícil decir que tiene treinta y tantos años cuando se ve de veinte. Además has estado extraño conmigo en estos días, y supongo que tu familia no podrá darse el riesgo de que vuelva a pasar lo que paso con Jasper...Así que, ¿Cuándo se van?

Edward me miro extrañamente unos segundos.

—Hoy mismo—me dijo.

Cerré los ojos con dolor.

—Iré con ustedes—dije aunque sabia que Edward no me dejaría, pero debía intentarlo, no quería que se fueran.

—No—dijo firmemente Edward.

—Iré con ustedes—dije con firmeza—No me gusta este pueblo, prefiero estar con ustedes y...

—No quiero que vengas con nosotros—me interrumpió Edward.

Eso fue como un puñal a mi corazón, y estoy segura que en mi rostro se noto mi dolor, porque los ojos de Edward se suavizaron unos segundos, para luego volverse a tornar fríos.

—¿No...quieres que vaya con ustedes?—susurré, sin importarme que mi acento ingles se dejara notar.

Edward estaba demasiado concentrado en ser frío que no noto mi error.

—No—dijo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

—¿No...no me amas?—logré preguntar.

—No—dijo Edward.

Cerré los ojos con dolor.

—Estas mintiendo—dije con dolor—¡Edward...lo que paso con Jasper...!

—No puedo dejar que vuelva a suceder—me dijo—Eres un peligro para mi familia, no se en que estaba pensando cuando permití que lo nuestro sucediera.

A este punto silenciosas lagrimas nublaban mis mejillas.

—Edward...—susurré.

—Nos iremos pronto—dijo Edward—De hecho esperan por mi...

—Alice—susurré lentamente, tragándome mis sollozos—¿No vendrá a despedirse?

Supe por el rostro de Edward que no.

—Alice, Esme...Emmett—susurré—¿Nadie se despedirá de mí?

—No—dijo Edward.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, y aproveche para limpiar mis lagrimas.

—Lamento tanto haber dejado que esto llegara hasta aquí—me dijo Edward—Espero que puedas olvidarme pronto...Ustedes los humanos...tienen a olvidar rápido.

Quise gritarle que yo no era una humana común y corriente, yo recordaba más que los demás. Yo veía lo que la mayoría era demasiado ignorante para ver.

—¿Y ustedes?—pregunté en cambio—¿Los vampiros también olvidan pronto?

—Tenemos distracciones—respondió con tono cortante.

—¿Solo fui una distracción entonces?—pregunté, sin poder evitar que un sollozo escapara de mi garganta.

Edward no dijo nada, y no fue necesario.

—Bien—dije lentamente, el dolor reflejado en mi voz.

Huno otro silencio largo y doloroso. Las lagrimas acumuladas en mis ojos amenazaban con hacer que se callaran mis lentes de contacto marrones. No me moleste en eso, sinceramente no me importaba ya si Edward notaba que mis ojos no eran cafés como los de la verdadera Bella, sino azul/verde/multicolor. Dependiera de mi alrededor mis ojos tomaban ese color, sino eran normalmente verdoso azulado.

—Prométeme algo—me pidió Edward.

Yo suspiré con dolor internamente. Edward me pedía una promesa, más sin embargo él no había cumplido la suya.

—Lo qué sea—suspiré.

—No te metas en problemas—dijo—No te metas en peligro.

Parte de mi rogó que me lo pidiera por que me quería, pero sus siguientes palabras me dolieron.

—Por Charlie, claro—dijo.

Yo mentalmente grite, quería decir que no. No tenia porque prometer que me alejaría del peligro por alguien que no es nada mío. Charlie Swan no tenia relación conmigo, ni familiar ni social.

Además era imposible prometerle eso. Mi vida estaba llena de peligro. ¡Me gustaba el peligro, adoraba el peligro! Sin peligro, sin casos, sin asesinatos sin resolver...me sentía aburrida. Y cuando yo me aburro...vuelvo loca a mi padre y a John Watson, el amigo de Sherlock.

Sherlock era como yo en ese sentido. Ambos nos aburríamos y todo era horrible.

—Lo prometo—susurré.

Edward se acercó a mi. Beso mi frente por ultima vez y desapareció con una brisa sobrenatural.

Yo caí de rodillas al suelo, sollozando si detenerme. No lo podía creer, no quería creerlo. Edward y su familia me habían abandonado...

Con manos temblorosas saque mi teléfono celular y marque el número de el único hombre que pensé en llamar. Sonó varias veces, hasta que por fin esa voz medio arrogante medio masculina medio tranquila respondió.

—Sherlock Holmes—contestó.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al escuchar su tono de voz, normalmente barítono o arrogante, hizo que seguridad y calma me cubrieran...Extrañaba eso de Sherlock, él tenia la habilidad de calmarme y hacerme sentir segura con solo hablarme o mirarme. Tal vez era porque éramos muy parecidos, ambos éramos los mejores detectives de todo el mundo, éramos genios, o como preferíamos llamarnos "unos sociópatas altamente funcionales", O como la Sargento Denovan nos llamaba, "Raritos"...

—¿Sherlock?

Hubo un silencio largo y tendido, y el tono sorprendido e incrédulo de Sherlock me devolvió a la Tierra.

—¿Isabella?

Yo intenté sonreír, pero estoy consiente que lo que me salió fue una mueca. Sintiéndome un poco más segura y no tan mal, empecé a caminar de regreso a la casa de Charlie.

—Hola—dije sin animo—¿Cómo estas, Sherlock?

—Isabella, vaya, que sorpresa que me hayas llamado—dijo Sherlock—¿Pasó algo malo?

Dude antes de responder, mi mente recordando las palabras que hacia minutos Edward me había dicho...pero sabia que Sherlock no tenia en mente nada de eso, el probablemente pensaba en otro tipo de "malo".

—No...—dije lentamente, para luego optar por usar un tono jovial—No tiene que haber pasado algo para yo tener que llamarte, tal vez solo quería saber de ti y de John...

—No me habías llamado más de 3 veces en este año—dijo Sherlock, y practicante pude escuchar a su cerebro maquinar—¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo ahora?

—¡Maldición, Sherlock!—la voz molesta de John se escuchó a través del teléfono—¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Un experimento, John, usa tu cerebro por una vez en tu vida—le gruñó Sherlock.

—Vaya, vaya, un poco agresivo, ¿no?—alcé una ceja—Estas molesto con John, ¿Qué sucedió?

—No tiene importancia—me respondió Sherlock.

—¿En serio?—alcé una ceja—¿No tiene importancia como la ultima vez, cuando te enojaste con John por haberse reído de algo que dijo Anderson? ¿O como aquella vez que no tenia importancia, pero no le hablaste en todo el día por haber insinuado que a nadie le interesa tu blog...?

—Esta bien, esta bien—me interrumpió Sherlock—¿Vendrás a Londres?

—Buen cambio de conversación—le dije con un resoplido.

—Buena forma de evadir mi pregunta.

Yo medio sonreí, y me recargué en la puerta de la entrada.

—No lo se...—admití—No...no creo que haya algo que me mantenga atada a este pueblo, pero...

—Pero tampoco quieres regresar—dedujó Sherlock, y me dolió un poco escuchar la decepción en su tono de voz.

—No es eso, Sherlock—suspiré—Es solo qué...Me he acostumbrado a esta vida.

—Eso es aburrido—resopló Sherlock—¿No extrañas nada, no extrañas los casos, la adrenalina, el peligro...?

—Por supuesto que extraño todo eso—dije con un suspiro—Y odio este aburrimiento.

Oh, claro que extrañaba todo eso. Extrañaba volver loco a John cuando Sherlock y yo tocábamos el violin al mismo tiempo. Extrañaba a la Sra. Hudson, siempre tan buena con nosotros. Extrañaba la frustración que me embriagaba cuando todas las pistas se regaban en mi cabeza. Extrañaba sentirme más inteligente que los demás. Extrañaba aquellos momentos en los que Sherlock y yo nos aburríamos y terminábamos haciendo las cosas más tontas y prácticamente teniendo berrinches, y John tenia que intervenir la mayoría de las veces...Como cuando disparamos en la pared, o cuando cocí mis dedos juntos solo por el aburrimiento que sentía...Y extrañaba mucho a Sherlock, más que nada, extrañaba mucho a Sherlock...Y a mi padre también, claro, nuestra relación no era la mejor, pero aun así lo extrañaba mucho.

—Entonces regresa—me dijo Sherlock, la satisfacción en su tono de voz—Regresa, encontraré un caso que sea digno de un numero 9, y lo resolveremos juntos, como los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué dices?

—Suena tentador—suspiré, una sonrisa creándose en mi rostro.

—Te estaré esperando—dijo, casi tan emocionado como cuando un buen caso llega a nosotros—¿Le aviso a John y a Mycroft, o quieres hacerlo una sorpresa?

—Ya sabes la respuesta—rodé los ojos.

—Perfecto...¡JOHN!—gritó Sherlock.

Yo medio reí.

—Te textearé más tarde—le dije.

—Perfecto—dijo Sherlock.

Con eso ambos colgamos.

Yo medio suspiré guardando mi celular en mi bolsillo. Ahora que estaba sin escuchar la voz de Sherlock, totalmente sola en la casa...la depresión me invadió, y las palabras de Edward daban vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza.

Me maldije mentalmente mientras subía escaleras a toda velocidad, no debía pensar más en Edward, eso solo me haría más daño. Y bastante tenia con ser una sociópata para convertirme ahora también en Masoquista...

Al entrar en la habitación de Bella Swan yo suspiré. Tantas cosas que no me pertenecían, tantas cosas que tuve que fingir ser...Era libre, ahora era libre de regresar a Londres y volver a ser lo que era antes. Pero...no estoy segura si quiero regresar a Londres. Lo único que me ataba aquí eran los Cullen's y la apuesta que tuve con mi padre sobre no ser capaz de sobrevivir sola en algún lado...Yo había aceptado la apuesta, y me había mudado con Charlie Swan, un hombre al que salvé de ser encarcelado hace años. Resulta que Renee lo había demandado por violación y robo, pero Charlie había estado esa semana en Virginia visitando unos familiares...Como sea, parte de mi quería regresar a mi antigua vida, pero la otra parte de mi deseaba quedarse aquí, en una tonta esperanza de que Edward regresaría a mi...

Con un suspiro pesado saque una maleta y empecé a empacar lo poco que me pertenecía. Al mirarme al espejo noté lo diferente que me veía. Los lentes de contacto marrones se me habían caído cuando lloré, dejando mis ojos azules/verdes/grises expuestos. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una cebolla aburrida y fea que me hacia ver fea. Mi ropa era para nada mi estilo...Había bajado mucho de peso este año junto a Charlie...

Me quite la ropa de Bella Swan, y me puse algo más mi estilo. Un vestido sencillo de color negro con una banda blanca justo bajo el busto. Solté mi cabello, dejando que mis rizos castaños cayeran libremente sobre mis hombros. Me puse un poco de maquillaje, no demasiado porque no me gustaba mucho, y me coloqué mi abrigo largo de color negro junto a unos tacones negros. Me observe al espejo, y estuve satisfecha. Lo único que dañaba mi imagen eran mis ojos rojos e hinchados por haber llorado.

—¡BELLA!

La voz de Charlie me saco de pensamientos, y al reconocer el pánico y extrañeza en su voz, seguido de un sonido de un disparo, salí corriendo a toda velocidad con mi propia pistola en la mano.

Al llegar abajo lo primero que vi fue el suelo cubierto de sangre y los sesos de Charlie Swan esparcidos por todo el lugar. Quede suspendida en mis pasos, nunca imagine ver a Charlie así.

—Oh Charlie...—suspiré horrorizada.

Mi mente trazo mil conclusiones sobre lo sucedido. No podía ser un suicidio, Charlie no estaba deprimido ni nada, y si hubiera sido un suicidio no habría gritado mi nombre antes de matarse. Eso me gritaba entonces asesinato. Observe alrededor en la habitación esperando encontrar algo que me diera la mínima idea. El cadáver de Charlie estaba vestido en su uniforme de policía, con su común y corriente pistola en su cinturón. No había signos de haber sido sacada en un largo tiempo de allí, lo que me indicaba que Charlie no había tenido tiempo para defenderse. La puerta estaba abierta, pero no habían signos de haber sido forzada, por lo que imaginé que Charlie había dejado entrar al asesino...

—Mmmm, Señorita Isabella Holmes—esa voz hizo que todo mi cuerpo y mi sangre se congelara y me cabeza se volteara hacia donde provenía. Allí estaba un hombre apuesto, vestido simplemente con un gabán negro y una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro—No tiene idea de cuanto adoro verla "bailar".

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de pánico, él era el único al que yo temía. Enseguida vi una luz roja apuntando mi pecho. Puse mi sonrisa más despreocupada, y lo saludé.

—Moriarty.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

—¿Me extrañaste?—me flasheo una sonrisa.

—Claro que te extrañé—dije con sarcasmo, dejando mi rabia sentirse en mis palabras —Adoro tenerte como enemigo y verte asesinar personas que conozco.

Jim Moriarty sonrió, una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que sí las ves no puedes llegar a imaginarte que en realidad él es un asesino y un psicópata.

—Me alegra tu también pienses así—dijo Moriarty—Empezaba a extrañarte, Isabella. Esta resultando realmente aburrido competir e intentar asesinar a Sherlock nada más. Es más excitante y divertido intentar asesinarlos a ambos...Ver la desesperación en el rostro de Sherlock cuando te toco, o la tuya cuando lo toco a él...Y la desesperación de John al verlos a ambos sufrir...Oh sí, realmente..–

Moriarty no pudo continuar, porque perdí la paciencia y le disparé. La bala pasó rozando su brazo izquierdo, y antes que el franco-tirador pudiera dispararme, Moriarty levanto una mano deteniéndolos. Y la luz roja en mi pecho desapareció.

Yo lo miraba furiosa. Él había matado a Charlie, algo que me tenia molesta, ¿pero meterse con John y Sherlock también? Eso si que me puso furiosa.

—¿¡Qué quieres?!—pregunté cruzándome de brazos, intentando no volver a perder la paciencia y matarlo allí mismo. Quería que nuestro final fuera...digno de película, algo extravagante, algo digno de nosotros.

—¿No lo sabes?—se rió Moriarty—¿No eres tan inteligente como para saberlo?

Me sentí rabiosa, pero no podía evitarlo, Moriarty tenia la habilidad de esconder muy bien sus sentimientos y pistas en su ropa y esas cosas. Él era el único al que no podía leer.

—Ilumíname—dije secamente—¿Qué haces en Forks, Washington?

—Tengo clientes—dijo con aire misterioso.

Yo bufé.

—Aunque...—él subió su tono de voz—Vine para verte.

—Eso me halaga mucho—le dije—¿Pero tenias que matarlo?

—Oh, lo siento, no pude resistirlo—sonrió.

—Imbécil—le dije.

—Oh vamos, Izzy—suspiró Moriarty—Sabes por lo que vine, no te hagas la tonta...

Lo mire con odio.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie...—me dijo recordándome la ultima vez que nos habíamos visto.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma—le dije secamente.

—Oh, créeme, pronto cambiaras de opinión—me aseguró.

—No lo has logrado aun—le recordé con actitud victoriosa, mi sonrisa socarrona apareciendo en mi rostro después de no haberla usado hace casi un año—No lo lograras nunca.

—Ni siquiera estaba intentando—sonrió Moriarty—Conocerás al verdadero Jim Moriarty pronto, muy pronto.

Estuvimos unos minutos mirándonos a los ojos, simplemente mirándonos. De la nada, él sonrió, se dio la vuelta y empezó a salir de la casa. Antes de marcharse completamente se volteo a mirarme.

—Buen viaje, Srta. Holmes—dijo, haciendo una reverencia ante mi como si fuera un caballero, y me entregó un sobre. Al abrirlo noté que era un pasaje de avión a mi nombre. Lo miré alzando una ceja, mi pistola firmemente en mi mano—La espero en Londres.

Yo no deje de apuntalo con mi pistola ni un segundo.

—Te atraparé luego—prometí.

Él ya había salido de la casa cuando escuché su grito.

—¡No, no lo harás!

Con un suspiró pesado me acuclille cerca de Charlie.

—Lo siento—le dije—No creí que algo malo te pasara, todo esto es mi culpa...

Yo volví a suspirar, el pobre Charlie Swan no merecía haber muerto por mi culpa.

"Las personas mueren" me recordó la pequeña voz en mi cabeza que se parecía tanto a Sherlock "Eso es lo que hacen, y por sentirnos mal por ello no lograremos que eso cambie".

Dándole una ultima mirada a Charlie salí corriendo, sin importarme en tomar mi equipaje, y corrí sin rumbo fijo. A medio camino me detuve y llamé a la policía. Les informe que había un cadáver y la dirección de la casa. Cuando me preguntaron mi nombre colgué. Con un suspiro pesado note que había corrido hasta casi llegar a la casa de Los Cullen's.

Solté un suspiro pesado y pase una mano por mi cabello, haciendo que se volviera aun más rizo.

La casa se veía vacía, sin vida. Con dolor recordé que me habían dejado, y que tal vez no los volvería a ver nunca más en mi vida...

Entré con pesar a la casa, pasee por todo el lugar, deteniéndome junto al piano de Edward. Con un suspiro pesado me senté y pase mi dedo con delicadeza por las teclas.

Memorias buenas (y malas) pasaron por mi mente al estar allí...

Me forcé a mi misma a salir de allí. Antes de salir por completo de la Mansión que tantos recuerdos me traían, me dirigí al garaje, con la esperanza de encontrar allí algún auto que pudiera usar para ir al aeropuerto.

Al entrar tuve que encender las luces para poder ver, y cuando lo hice note que no quedaban autos, solo había uno, tapado por un manto gris. Me acerque con detención y levanté el manto.

Era el Mercedes de Carlisle, y en la puerta del auto había una nota pegada.

Tomé la nota y la leí con tristeza.

_No puedo ver más tu futuro,_

_pero confiare en que tienes un buen motivo para hacer lo que estas haciendo._

_Con amor,_

_Alice._

* * *

Muchas, muchas, muchas horas después mis pies tocaron suelo británico. Mi animo había mejorado considerablemente, me sentía muy contenta de haber regresado. Observe por todo el lugar en busca de mi padre o de mis amigos, pero no los vi. Como no tenia equipaje salí del aeropuerto sin tener que esperar por mis maletas. Al salir lo primero que vi fue un auto negro esperándome.

Con un suspiro pesado entre a este. Allí estaba la asistente de mi padre, Anthea, o cualquiera que fuera su verdadero nombre. Ella no se molesto en levantar su vista de su teléfono. Ella era...no estaba segura de que palabras usar para describirla. Ella era muy buena en su trabajo–o eso decía mi padre–pero tenia una serie obsesión con su teléfono. Por más que yo la estudiara y estudiara por todos estos años no encontraba nada sobrenatural en ella. Cejas finamente depiladas, uñas perfectamente pintadas, ropas a la moda...no había fuera de lo normal con ella.

—Hola—saludé solo por molestarla.

La escuché suspirar.

—Srta. Holmes.

—¿A donde vamos?—pregunté con una ceja alzada.

—Tu casa—dijo sin molestarse en ocultar su aburrimiento.

—No—dije rápidamente—Llévame a Baker Street.

—El Sr. Holmes dio estrictas ordenes de llevarla a usted a la mansión.

—No me interesa eso—la interrumpí—Quiero ir a Baker Street...

—Pelea con tu padre, no conmigo—me interrumpió Anthea sin siquiera molestarse en mirarme.

Yo bufé y me eche para atrás en el asiento, con mis brazos y piernas cruzadas.

Pase los minutos que tardamos en llegar a la casa de mi padre observando a Anthea, luego le envíe un texto a John, pero este no me contestó. Por lo que me rendí y tuve que pasar los minutos restantes mirando por la ventana...

Al llegar a casa no me moleste en buscar por mi padre, sabia que era probable que a esta hora estuviera en una reunión importante o atendiendo asuntos "Confidenciales". Entre directo a mi antigua habitación, y me sorprendí de notar que mi padre lo había dejado justo como yo lo había dejado cuando me mudé con Sherlock y John.

No estaba orgullosa de ello, pero mi antigua habitación estaba muy desordenada, con libros en cada esquina, experimentos a medio terminar...Pero también tenia lo suyo, con un balcón con vista panorámica hermosa, con antiguos pósters de algunas de mis bandas favoritas de cuando yo era adolescente...Aun tenia ropa allí, note mientras paseaba por la habitación.

Sentí una presencia en la puerta, pero no me voltee, estaba ocupada revisando mis antiguas pertenecías.

—Lo deje todo como estaba—escuché a mi padre—No sabia que podía explotar si lo tocaba.

Yo medio reí y me voltee hacia él.

—Hola—saludé tranquilamente, sin saber si lo abrazaba o dejaba nuestro encuentro así.

Nuestra relación nunca había sido la mejor que digamos...Me parecía demasiado a Sherlock para el gusto de mi padre. No se confundan, mi padre quiere a Sherlock, y me quiere a mi, e incluso mi padre resulta ser aun más inteligente que Sherlock, pero no lo demuestra mucho. Mi padre tiene la habilidad de esconder su "rareza" al contrario de Sherlock y yo, ambos no sabemos ni queremos esconderlo, somos así, nos gustaba que se notara, y mi padre me regañaba constantemente. Eso había causado un poco de problemas. Sin mencionar que yo no fui exactamente planeada por mi padre, sino mi mad se embarazo apropósito para sacarle dinero a mi padre...lo que por cierto no funcionó...

—¿Tuviste un buen viaje?—me preguntó mi padre.

—Ah...ya sabes, lo común—dije sin darle importancia.

—¿Como va tu dieta?—me burlé.

—Bien—me dijo con tono cortante, y yo sonreí socarronamente.

Hubo un silencio y me voltee a mirar a mi padre. Él había conocido a Charlie Swan, había sido su amigo de hecho...

—Charlie esta muerto—le dije—Moriarty lo mató.

Antes de que mi padre pudiera decir algo su celular sonó indicando que tenia un nuevo mensaje, y él auspiró irritadamente.

—Hablaremos luego—me dijo—Por ahora preparaté, organice una fiesta por tu llegada.

Yo me quejé, estaba cansada por las horas que pasé en el avión.

—Eso es aburrido—dije.

Mi padre rodó los ojos, dándome una mirada irritada.

—Quiero que te comportes, estarán personas muy importantes, la prensa...

—Oh genial—me quejé—Tontos fotógrafos que quieren tomarme una foto por ser tu hija y la mejor detective que la ciudad...

Mi padre rodó los ojos ante mi arrogancia, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Prepárate—me repitió—Los invitados comenzaran a llegar en unas horas.

Con eso salió de mi antigua habitación cerrando la puerta.

Con un suspiro pesado me dirigí hacia el baño de mi habitación y me di una larga y lenta ducha. Las horas que pase sentada en aquel avión me habían matado la espalda. Cuando salí de la ducha me enrollé en mi toalla y me dispuse a buscar algún traje descente que utilizar para la fiesta. Ese no era un trabajo muy fácil, considerando que había dejado muy poca ropa cuando me había mudado.

Al final escogí un vestido negro con delgadas magas, con una banda violeta oscuro bajo el busto. Me coloque mi chaqueta larga de color negra y mi cabello lo peine en una trenza que caía sobre mi brazo izquierdo. Tenia mis tacones negros colocados, con mis pendientes favoritos y un poco de labial y estuve lista para bajar.

Mire por mi balcón, y note que ya habían llegado muchas personas. Y justo en ese momento mi padre entró a mi habitación para apurarme. Al verme me miro de arriba a abajo.

—¡Ni siquiera te cambiaste de ropa!—me acusó.

—¡Claro que sí!—sonreí—Quise ponerle un poco de color, ¿no ves? Banda violeta.

Mi padre suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—¿No puedes quitarte por un día, unas hora, esa chaqueta?—suspiró.

—Nop—dije con mi mejor sonrisa insolente.

Papá suspiró una vez más y me indico que bajara.

—Voy en un segundo—le aseguré.

Mi padre salió de mi antigua habitación, y yo me observe un segundo más en el espejo antes de bajar tras mi padre.

Lo primero que vi fue la casa llena de personas importantes y paparazzis. Fui cegada momentáneamente por el flash de las cámaras, y luego pude caminar tranquilamente hacia donde estaba mi padre. Él hablaba con unos socios, y al verme acercarme a él me sonrió. Yo intentaba no sentirme tan incomoda, pero no podía evitarlo, todos me observan y los escuchaba cuchichear entre ellos, hablaban sobre la hija prodigia del hombre más importante de toda Inglaterra. Pero no solo comentaban sobre mi lindo atuendo hoy, o sobre mi regreso, sino que hablaban sobre la famosa detective consultora Isabella Holmes, sobre mi reacción con Sherlock y John, y sobre quien sabe que chismes y tonterías se inventan ellos.

Le di una sonrisa cortes a los invitados de mi padre, y me dirigí a él.

—Padre—dije suavemente—¿Está Sherlock aquí?

—Supongo—dijo sin prestarme mucha atención mi padre—Creo que lo vi hace poco por algún lugar...no lo se.

—Gracias—bufé mientras me daba una vuelta y me alejaba.

Busque a Sherlock por todos lados, pero no lo vi. Con un suspiro pesado me senté en el borde del balcón y observe la vista con un suspiro pesado. En estos momentos mi mente regreso a los Cullen's y me costo mucho trabajo dejar de pensar en ellos. Por eso quería ver a Sherlock, él era el único que lograba distraerme de las cosas.

—Srta. Holmes—escuché una voz llamar tímidamente detrás de mi.

Me voltee y vi a Molly, Lestrade y Anderson.

—¡Hola!—sonreí de oreja a oreja—Qué gusto verlos...a ti no Anderson.

Lestrade estrecho mi mano, Molly beso tímidamente mi mejilla y Aderson se rió sarcásticamente.

—Nos alegra de sobremanera que estés aquí—me dijo Lestrade—Sherlock a estado más rudo que nunca.

Anderson bufó.

—Como si ella fuera mejor que él...—se quejó.

—Al menos ella lo calma un poco—señaló Molly.

—Vamos chicos, Sherlock no puede ser tan malo sin mi—rodé los ojos—Yo no he estado toda mi vida con él, recuerden que soy menor que él.

—Sí, pero has pasado años con él—me señalo Lestrade—Al menos contigo él era un poco más...

—Controlado—ofreció Anderson.

—Vamos chicos, John lo acompaña siempre y nos controla—rodé los ojos.

Los cuatro nos fuimos a sentar a una de las mesas para hablar mejor y unos meseros nos ofrecieron unas bebidas. Nos pusimos a hablar un rato sobre Sherlock y los casos.

—Sherlock es dos personas distintas, es una diferente cuando esta contigo, y otra muy diferente cuñado tú no estas—me dijo Molly con un suspiro triste.

Yo medio sonreí, Molly tenia un serio enamoramiento de Sherlock. Aunque...¿Era eso un anillo de compromiso lo que veo en su dedo?

—¿En serio?—alcé una ceja, yo nunca lo había notado diferente, pero bueno...

—Sí—rodó los ojos Anderson—Contigo es más arrogante, se nota que quiere impresionarte.

Yo alcé una ceja.

—Vamos chicos, Sherlock no tiene porque querer impresionarme—dije confundida—Yo se lo inteligente que él es, y él sabe lo inteligente que yo soy, no necesita impresionarme.

No seguimos hablando porque hubo un escándalo en la prensa, y al voltearme supe inmediatamente porque era. Sherlock Holmes y John Watson acababan de entrar a la casa por la puerta que daba al jardín, donde estaban uno que otro invitado. John medio sonreía divertido ante la prensa y la reacción de Sherlock. Y Sherlock intentaba pasar sin que le tomaran una foto. Palabra clave: intentaba.

Mi corazón se acelero y mi sonrisa se ensancho al verlos.

—¡Sherlock!—llamé—¡John!

Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia mi, y sonrieron de oreja a oreja, intentando hacerse paso entre los fotógrafos. Yo me levanté y les dije con tono demandante que se apartaran. Los fotógrafos me hicieron caso, después de todo yo era la hija de uno de las personas más importantes de todo Londres, sino el más importante. En menos de un segundo los tres quedamos frente a frente por fin.

—Hola Doctor Watson—sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa—¿Me extrañaste?

—Por supuesto, Srta. Holmes—un brillo en los ojos de John me dejo en claro que era cierto, y luego me encontré envuelta en los brazos de John. Yo le devolví el abrazo con una sonrisa enorme, había extrañado a mi mejor amigo.

—Y tú, Sherlock...—no pude continuar porque Sherlock me había envuelto en un enorme abrazo. Yo sonreí de oreja a oreja, Sherlock no era un tipo de abrazar mucho, pero cuando lo hacia te hacia sentir muy bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

—Isabella Charlotte Holmes—habló Sherlock—Estas diferente.

Eso me hizo reír un poco mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Yo también te extrañé—dije con un deje de sarcasmo.

Él levantó las esquinas de su boca en una media sonrisa que significaba que estaba divertido. Pero podía verlo observándome fijamente, observándome y estudiándome como si fuera uno de sus casos.

—Es cierto—dijo John mirándome detenidamente—Estas diferente.

—Hasta John lo nota—señaló Sherlock alzando una ceja en mi dirección.

—Oye—se quejó John rodando los ojos.

—Muy bien John, al fin eres más observador—bromee dándole un codazo.

John rodó los ojos mientras Sherlock y yo sonreíamos.

Los tres caminamos hacia el jardín, mi mano izquierda entrelazada con la de John, y mi brazo derecho entrelazado con el brazo de Sherlock.

—La gente va a hablar—murmuró John al ver unos paparazzis con la intención de tomarnos fotos así, con las manos entrelazadas. Nosotros nos alejamos más y más de allí, hasta donde pudiéramos hablar sin que nos interrumpieran o nos incomodaran.

—¿Qué más pueden decir de nosotros?—resopló Sherlock.

La prensa siempre tenia algo que decir de nosotros últimamente, se inventaban cosas con Sherlock, John y yo envueltos, como si nosotros tres tuviéramos algo más que amistad.

—Incesto, tríos...—bufé con burla—¿Qué más pueden decir de nosotros?

Llegamos a lo más alejado del bosque, pero sin llegar a estar lo suficientemente alejados como para no ver la casa. Me recargué en la cerca con John y Sherlock mirándome insistentemente.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?—me preguntó Sherlock distraídamente mirando hacia la casa.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunté aunque sabia la repuesta.

—Tu ex-novio—dijo—¿Cuál era su nombre?

John me miro sorprendido.

—¿Tuviste un novio?

Yo rodé los ojos.

—Sí, John—suspiré—Tuve un novio.

—Nunca creí que viviría para ver eso suceder—se rió John.

Yo rodé los ojos pero termine riendo con él. Nunca había habido alguien que me interesara lo suficiente o que lograra soportarme.

Sherlock me miraba insistentemente.

—Su nombre era Edward—le dije.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó John notando el dolor en mi tono de voz.

—Terminaron—dijo Sherlock sin despegar sus ojos de los míos—No fue lindo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunté lentamente—Creo que soy buena escondiendo emociones.

—No lo suficiente—dijo Sherlock suavemente—Tienes marcas de lagrimas en las mejillas. A tus ojos les falta el brillo peculiar y te ves muy distraída.

Sherlock y yo nos miramos sin decir nada durante largos minutos.

John aclaró su garganta.

—Hamish—dijo—John Hamish, si están buscando nombres para bebes.

Yo rodé los ojos y Sherlock desvío la vista.

—No tú también, John—le dije con un suspiro pesado—¿Te recuerdo que Sherlock es mi tío?

John levantó las manos en el aire, expresión inocente en su rostro. Por el rostro de Sherlock también supe que lo exasperaba que incluso nuestro mejor amigo pensara que había algo entre nosotros. Siempre era así, todos confundían nuestra relación. Naturalmente a mi no me molestaba, incluso me divertía, pero últimamente me molestaba un poco, aunque no sabia por qué. Sherlock era mi mejor amigo. Mi tío especial. Él me entendía y yo lo entendía.

—¿Cómo lo conociste?—me preguntó amablemente John.

Yo mire hacia al frente perdida en recuerdos.

—En la escuela, allá en Forks—dije—Estudiaba conmigo...

Tome una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

—Al principio él me odiaba...Yo no entendía porque, luego me salvó cuando casi fui arrollada por una camioneta—ante eso Sherlock y John se miraron—Después de eso empecé a...buscar más información sobre él y su familia...—mordí mi labio pensando en si debería decirles sobre ellos siendo vampiros, pero no creí necesario eso.

—¿Y?—me animó Sherlock.

—Nos enamoramos...nos hicimos novios...—suspiré—Es aburrido, no creo que quieran saberlo.

—Oh sí, queremos saberlo—aseguraron ambos.

Yo suspiré.

—Luego hubo un...accidente con su familia—dije—Su hermano adoptivo casi me mata...Edward decidió dejarme por eso, y...bueno, ya saben. Aquí estoy.

—¿Su hermano casi te mata?—abrió los ojos de par en par John. —¿Como es eso un accidente?

—¿Te extraña?—pregunté rodando los ojos—Sabes como es mi vida.

John medio asintió. Yo miré al suelo con un suspiro pesado. Extrañaba tanto a Edward y a los demás Cullen's. Sentía como si una parte de mi se hubiera quedado con él.

—Me alegra que estés aquí—dijo John súbitamente.

Yo levanté la vista y sonreí.

—A mi también—dije suavemente—Los extrañe mucho, chicos.

Sherlock intentó no demostrar emociones, pero terminó sonriéndome.

—¡Entonces!—dije con tono más jovial—¿Qué me perdí estos años que estuve fuera de sus vidas?

Sherlock y John compartieron una mirada. Yo alcé una ceja ante eso. ¿Me ocultaban algo?

—¿Ella no lo sabia?—dijo John mirando a Sherlock.

—No—dijo Sherlock con tono cortante.

—Se lo contaste a tus padres, a Mycroft, incluso a Molly, pero no a ella—dijo John incrédulo.

—¡No quería que me golpeara!—dijo Sherlock como su debiera de haber sido obvio. —Sabes como es conmigo...

—¡Ey, Ey, Ey! Sigo aquí—dije haciendo que ambos me miraran—¿De que hablan?

John se volteó hacia mi.

—Sherlock fingió su muerte—dijo.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, y miré a Sherlock.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡John se va a casar!—dijo Sherlock señalando a John, intentando distraerme.

Puse mis manos en mis caderas, y fulmine con la mirada a Sherlock. Así que por eso no había recibido muchas llamadas de él en estos últimos años que estuve en Forks. Creí que simplemente era demasiado arrogante como para escribir o llamar, pero no. Había estado escondiéndome un secreto.

—Sherlock Holmes—empecé—¿Por qué diantres fingiste tu muerte? Ah, felicidades John, muero por conocer a tu prometida.

—Isabella, nada de eso importa ahora—dijo Sherlock—Eso esta en el pasado, ¿cierto John? Lo importante es que no estoy muerto.

Yo le di una mirada, y me voltee hacia John. Él miraba a Sherlock con una sonrisa socarrona. Yo me voltee hacia Sherlock otra vez, y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Explica—le ordené.

Y el lo hizo. Fue una historia muy larga, pero para hacerla corta: Sherlock y Moriarty se enfrentaron. Sherlock se vio obligado a fingir su muerte o algo malo sucedería—no entro en detalles, pero supe que cuando John no estuviera él me contaría—y fingió estar muerto por dos años.

Al terminar, John me contó sobre su prometida, una mujer llamada Mary. Yo sonreí e intente concentrarme en lo que John me decía, pero ante la mención del nombre Moriarty me puse nerviosa. Obviamente, Sherlock lo notó.

—¿Qué sucede, Isabella?—preguntó.

Yo miré hacia el cielo estrellado. John y Sherlock me miraron expectantes.

—Charlie Swan esta muerto—les dije—Moriarty lo mató.

Sherlock y John empalidecieron, y por un momento todo se detuvo. Entonces, Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Isabella, Moriarty esta muerto—me dijo Sherlock.

—Lo vi, Sherlock—dije—Habló conmigo. Estuvo en la casa de Charlie. Me dio un boleto para que yo regresara aquí.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, luciendo desesperado de alguna manera.

—No, no, no, no—dijo—No es posible.

—Tu fingiste tu muerte, tal vez él también lo hizo—dijo John lentamente.

—¡Lo vi morir, John! ¡Se disparó frente a mi! ¡Su sangre manchó mis zapatos!—dijo Sherlock, furioso—No puede estar vivo.

Yo tragué en seco y compartí una mirada con John.

—No miento, Sherlock—dije suavemente.

Él se calmó y se volteó a mirarme.

—Se que no lo haces—dijo suavemente—Es solo que...

—Esta bien—lo interrumpí—No hablemos de él ahora. No nos preocupemos por ahora. Solo...disfrutemos de la fiesta, ¿si?

John, Sherlock y yo nos miramos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Moriarty seguía vivo. En ese momento no quise imaginarme lo horrible que seria nuestra vida si él decide volver a acosarnos. Solo esperemos que pase mucho tiempo antes de que Moriarty regrese a nuestras vidas.

...

Unas horas después, solo quedamos Sherlock y yo juntos. Los invitados ya se habían ido. John recibió un texto de su prometida y también se fue...Me quede con Sherlock en la sala principal. Tomábamos té mientras escuchábamos a mi padre. Al final terminé siendo excluida de la conversación, por lo que me dedique a tomar mi té sin decir una palabra.

—Es tarde—dijo súbitamente mi padre, después de haber discutido con Sherlock—Adiós, Sherlock.

Sherlock se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo justo en la puerta. Yo lo miraba sin parpadear.

Por favor, pídemelo, por favor...Por favor...

—¿Vienes, Isabella?—preguntó Sherlock sin siquiera voltearse.

Sonreí ampliamente, poniendo mi taza en la mesita, tomando mi abrigo y besando la mejilla de mi padre, seguí a Sherlock afuera. Escuché a mi padre suspirar, pero no me impidió que me fuera.

Ya afuera, Sherlock pidió un taxi. Ambos entramos, y estuvimos en silencio un rato.

Sherlock se perdió en su palacio mental, pero yo decidí interrumpirlo después de un rato en silencio.

—¿Cómo es Mary?—pregunté con curiosidad.

Sherlock abrió sus ojos, pero no se volteo a mirarme.

—Es muy linda—dijo Sherlock indiferentemente—Me agrada.

—¿John sigue viviendo con nosotros?—pregunté.

Sherlock me miró, y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Oh—dije.

—Solo somos tú y yo en Baker Street ahora...Bella—dijo Sherlock lentamente.

A él nunca le había gustado mi apodo. Al decirlo, se me partió el corazón momentáneamente, aquí casi nadie me llamaba así. En Forks todos me llamaban así...Inconscientemente al escucharlo llamarme así pensé en los Cullen.

Forcé una sonrisa cuando Sherlock me inspeccionó, notando mi cambio de animo.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh, Sherlock?—dije en un tono que pretendía ser jovial.

Sherlock me regaló una sonrisa. Una real, no una falsa como las que le daba a todo el mundo.

—Como en los viejos tiempos—asintió.


End file.
